My two hands
by Ella Ridell
Summary: Ginny and Ron fight over Harry's affection as they try and help heal his guilt filled brain.  Smutty non-sense Ginny/Harry/Ron Not incest but not right either.  Just a little Harry sandwich.


A/N I blushed while writing this. Don't judge you don't know me. Not quite incest but definitely not quite right either. Post war trauma leads Weasleys to act out. A little Smutty fun. All characters belong to the talented JK Rowling although I'm sure she hadn't intended people to use her characters like this.

Warning include boy/boy, threesomes and naughtiness, not 18 turn back now.

_**With my two hands**_

Tears seeped from his eyes as firm arms pulled him flat against a solid bare chest.

"It's not your bloody fault mate, nobody blames you."

They had been in the middle of changing into their pyjamas for the evening when grief finally overtook Harry again. Shaking and quivering he leant into his best mate of seven years, while Ron pulled him towards his bed, sitting them both down.

"i..i..if I'd only acted faster, they'd still be here," he muffled into Ron's shoulder.

"and if you hadn't acted as quickly none of us would have survived." Ron grumbled against the top of Harry's head.

"but..but George, he'll ne…ver forgive me."

Ron didn't answer Harry again but pulled him into a lying position on their sides facing each other on his bed instead.

Silent tears fell from Harry's eyes down across Ron's pale freckled torso. Neither of them had slept a full night through since before the war. Exhaustedly Ron tightened his arms around Harry and silently they laid together, one mate comforting another.

Hermione had left yesterday for Australia and the relief that the war was finally over was overwhelming. Ron had broken down in the field behind the burrow the minute she apparated, yelling and screaming profanities at nothingness.

Harry had tried to pull him back inside the burrow but Ron had pushed him off. Stumbling, Harry had tried again, this time however Ron tackled him and pinned him down with brute force and sheer strength. Eventually their wrestling had turned into a game and the two friends returned to the burrow grinning and laughing both covered in grass stains, mud and scratches.

Today was different though, today Harry needed Ron.

The door of Ron's bedroom creaked open as someone entered. Harry didn't turn to look who it was, didn't care that it looked strange for two mates to be shirtless and lying together on a bed. In the weeks that followed the war it wasn't unusual for any of them to be comforting each other in strange ways. He continued to weep quietly, insecurity and grief still overpowering his usual confident self.

The bed squeaked as another person laid down behind him. A small, pale, freckled arm circled his torso and a soft hand brushed through the course black hair that scattered over his bare chest. The distinct scent of flowers filled his nostrils as wet lips pressed lightly against the back of his neck.

Minutes passed as strong arms held him firmly and tiny fingers drew patterns up and down his torso lovingly. Eventually his tears dried up and his quivering ceased. Ginny's fingernails scraped gently over Harry's nipple, causing him to shiver. Her hand pressed gently down his torso through the course hair under his navel and rested on the waistband of his pyjama bottoms.

Harry's breathing hitched and he closed his eyes as her right hand dipped and he felt her fingers slip under the waistband of his bottoms. He expected Ron to yell, to be grossed out, and tell them to get a room, or threaten to hex his bits off. Harry opened his eyes and found that instead of an angry Ron he found an ever caring set of watery blue eyes piercing his own.

Ron's arms tightened and Harry felt himself being pulled possessively away from Ginny and back into Ron's chest. Bending his head slightly Ron pressed his lips affectionately to Harry's scarred forehead. Confusion and arousal filled Harry's thoughts as he felt himself harden against Ron. Instinctively Harry moved his hips away from Ron and pressed his bum against Ginny.

Ginny's hand circled over his jutted hips and quickly tugged his pyjama bottoms over his hardening member and down his thighs. Panic filled his thoughts as he searched again for Ron's eyes. Ron's eyes however were not searching for Harry's, instead they were focused on Ginny's hand teasing slowly up and down Harry's length.

Harry's ab muscles tightened under her torturously slow ministrations and finally Harry couldn't help but acknowledge her teasing touch.

"mmmphf, Ginnnnny" Harry whispered.

They'd touched and pressed hormonal teenage bodies together before the war in sixth year but they'd never touched skin to skin like this before. Although usually confident, Harry felt Ginny's breath quicken against his shoulder blades and could tell that Ginny was tentative and nervous.

Rightly so, she must have been nervous of his rejection and terrified of Ron's reaction. Her hand trembled as she wrapped her fingers around his girth and slowly moved her hand up and down.

Harry's hands were trapped between his body and Ron's, his fingers curled into Ron's bare chest as Ginny made another slow trek up his straining shaft. Harry's eyes were beginning to shift uncomfortably as he struggled to hold on. Flashes of Hagrid in a bikini and a cross-dressing Snape in heels and a corset passed through his head in an effort to hold in the tingling feeling radiating in his back.

In a snap decision Ron moved his left hand from behind Harry and placed it over Ginny's stroking hand.

"Like this" he whispered to Ginny as he tightened his hold and moved both their hands faster and harder over Harry. With her free hand she pulled his messy black hair back until her lips could reach his. She pressed her lips to his softly and licked across his bottom lip slowly before pressing her tongue lightly into his mouth.

Gasping he sucked her tongue until she was squirming behind him. Harry moved his hands down Ron's body until he reached the waistband of Ron's bottoms. He could feel Ron wiggling to rid himself of the worn flannel as Harry yanked the bottoms over his hips. Ron was already hard when Harry wrapped his fingers around Ron's pink swollen prick.

"Guhhhh nnn, feels so good Harry" breathed Ron as Harry quickened his pace. Ginny slipped her hand out from under Ron's and dropped it to tug at Harry's bollocks.

"Stop, have to stop" panted Harry as he released Ron and captured both their stroking hands.

"Need you" whispered Ginny in his ear. He turned away from Ron to face Ginny, panting and out of breath as he got comfortable on his other side.

She sat up for just a minute and slid her arms through the arm holes of her pyjama top. In a quick throw it was in a pile on the floor. She was braless and Harry instinctively reached out and ran the pad of his thumb over her hardened nipple.

"mmm, Harrrrry" she whimpered arching her back into his touch and pressing her breasts harder into his hands.

Ron was standing now at the end of the bed yanking the ankles of Harry's pyjamas till they were over his feet and onto the floor. In a surprising move he pulled the ankles of Ginny's bottoms too before hastily discarding his own and climbing back into bed behind Harry.

Ron's arms circled Harry's torso again from behind as he pressed his front to Harry's back. Harry could feel Ron's length press against his bum cheeks and instinctively pressed back as Ron bucked forward, causing a beautiful grinding rhythm.

"Fuck you have a smooth arse Harry"

He would have responded to Ron had his mouth not been filled with a delicious perky breast.

"Taste so good Gin" he whimpered alternating between nibbles and licks and treating each nipple to a soft kiss while pulling and tweaking the other. Ron jerked Harry's shoulder impatiently until he landed flat on his back.

"Touch me" murmured Ron as he grabbed Harry's left hand and forced it around his cock.

"Touch me" groaned Ginny pulling Harry's right hand and sliding it up the inside of her smooth freckled leg. He could feel the heat radiating off of her as he tickled her inner thigh.

Harry turned his head towards Ginny before whispering "I've never…what should I …. Show me?" he pleaded. She covered his hand with her own and dragged it up till his palm rested against her ginger curls and she showed him the pressure and speed in which to rub his thumb over her aching clit.

"mmm, so wet"

"Ohh Harrrrrrrreeee" squeaked Ginny as her hips began to buck against his hand.

Ron's large hand grabbed Harry's chin and his fingers raked through the scruff there before he yanked it towards him. Teeth mashed and tongues furiously fought for dominance as Ron aggressively kissed and pressed into Harry's side. He continued to stroke Ron faster as he pumped his fingers into Ron's baby sister.

".Mate" cried Ron biting slightly on Harry's swollen bottom lip.

"Fuuuuuuuuck" yelled Ron as he spurted hot juice over Harry's hand, onto his hip and across his lower abdomen. Gasping for air, Ron fell back against his pillow lazily.

Having just made Ron come, Harry had a renewed sense of confidence. He pulled his fingers from a breathless Ginny and made a grab for her hips. He pulled her up and over him till she rested her bum against his chest and her knees were on either side of his face.

He quirked an eyebrow up at her, silently asking if this new position was ok. She looked at his with glazed unfocused eyes her non-reaction made him carry on.

His fingers parted her folds as his nose nuzzled against her warmth. Trying to remember exactly where she had directed him before, he experimentally licked from back to front.

"AHHHHHH, bloody hell" she cried.

Grinning widely he tried again and soon found a rhythm that had her calling his name as she rode his face.

He felt Ron move from beside him but was too mesmerized by the sight of Ginny's bouncing tits and the way her ginger locks swayed back and forth as she moved to turn his attention away from her.

He didn't need to ponder Ron's absence long because he felt Ron's knees force his legs apart. Without warning he felt Ron's hands lift Harry's cock away from where it lay against his belly and his lips close over his purple head.

"Fuckkkkkkk," he hummed into Ginny's wet folds as his knees instinctively rose and his heels dug into Ron's mattress.

Ron's head bobbed up and down swirling and licking anywhere he could reach with his hot mouth.

In an effort to keep from coming he tried to concentrate more on what he was doing to Ginny, but the sounds coming from her throat did nothing but make him harder.

Ron swallowed Harry as far down his throat as he could, resulting in Harry biting down lightly on Ginny's clit. Ginny screamed and gripped the headboard as her orgasm trembled through her body, covering Harry's face with even more delicious wetness.

Just as Harry didn't think he could take much more Ginny slid down Harry, reached back under Ron and tugged lightly at Harry's scrotum.

It only took two more pumps from Ron's wet mouth and Harry was coming harder than he'd ever come before. Ron pulled away quickly as Harry jizzed all over his belly and Ginny's arse.

"Merlin's balls that was hot," croaked Harry as the three of them lay content, naked and sweaty in Ron's tiny bed.

"Should we make and unbreakable vow that this doesn't leave this room?" laughed Ginny.

"Ahhh, bloody hell, I can't believe I've seen my sister's tits and arse" said Ron as he rubbed his hands over his reddening face.

"This not only doesn't leave this room, but we never mention it again to anyone, ever, not even ourselves and especially not Hermione." Ron quickly added sitting up and looking down at the two of them.

"We'll work out the details later mate, I'm tired" announced Harry as he lifted Ron's quilt and pulled it over himself and Ginny.

"Come on Ron you must be exhausted" said Harry as he lifted a corner of Ron's quilt and motioned for him to snuggle in beside him.

Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest as Ron scurried under the covers and turned into Harry's other side.

"Always heard gingers were the best shags" giggled Harry before closing his eyes and relaxing against two of the most giving friends a bloke could ask for.


End file.
